


Fair Warning

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony warns Bishop just in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Warning

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #400 "occasion"

Bishop hadn’t quite cleared the elevator door when Tony grabbed her elbow, pulling her around the corner to the door of the stairwell. “Tony, what—?”

“Sorry, we should have warned you about today, but we’ve been busy with this case, and neither of us had a chance to say anything.”

“About what?” Bishop asked.

He blinked. “What? No, no, it’s just… McGee and I figured you deserved a warning before Abby caught up with you. Today is National Hug Day.”

“National…” Bishop repeated, just before a dark blur came around the corner, throwing arms around her.

“Happy Hug Day!”

THE END


End file.
